Shake It Up
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: What happens when Nessie gets bored? What about when Emmett gives her some advice? And when she takes it the wrong way? Oh boy!
1. Chapter 1

**I havn't written a fanfic in a looooong time haha. But I hope I havn't lost my touch! *crosses fingers***

**Disclaimer: yea... The Twilight Saga is not mine :/**

Nessie POV

Damnit I'm bored, nothing ever happens in this damn house! It's just the same thing all the time! How do the others stand it? And I have only been here a few years and I'm bored, seriously I don't understand how my family are able to live like this.

"Emmett, how do you stand this? There is NOTHING to do!" I wined to my Uncle Emmett

"Well whenever I get bored I annoy someone, usually Edward but he is... with your mother right now" He said

"Ew, thanks for that, anyway I mean how have you not gone INSANE sitting in this damn house all the time?"

"Well you know, you just have to shake things up sometimes, go do something different, go buy something or something"

"You know what, I just had the best idea! thanks Emmett!" I said as I ran out of the room.

**Okay I know that was a short chapter but... idk it just was**

**Please tell me what you think! I can't improve without help! (I will update as soon as I get 27 reviews as it is my favorite number)**

**Also it would be terrific if you could go to my profile and take part in my survey. I am trying to prove a point to my friend so yea help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know that I said I wasn't going to update until I got 27 reveiws but although I don't want to encourage, well not reviewing but I know that if I don't publish these chaters soon I will forget about them and then they won't ever get published. And I already wrote them so... yea. But I would still REALLY apreciate a review!!!! I mean who woudn't?**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own the Twilight Saga? No? Neither did I**

~Later~

"Hey Jaaaaaacob?" I ran up to him

"Yes Neeeessie?"

"You will support me with whatever I want riiiiight?"

"Of course! .... Wait.... Why?" He eyed me supsisiously

"Well, see, I had this, idea. And I just want to know you will support me when I ask my parents"

"Well you know I will, but I just want to know what it is you are thinking of"

"Well see, I'm really bored with, well life, right now. So Emmett told me to shake things up. So then I remebered what Rosalie told me the other day. That blondes have more fun. So I thought, I should dye my hair blonde!" I said excitedly

"..." He was speachless at the idea.

"Come on baby, just think about it, us running in the forest, my long curling bloonde hair flowing in the breeze, or even better, your strong hands running through my locks of golden hair" I tantalized him with images of us

"o-o-okay that does sound terrific," he shuddered "but Edward and Your Mother aren't going to like it, so instead of asking them why not just go on ahead without their permission." he thought

"Why wouldn't they like it?" I wondered

"Well Edward doesn't like change very much and Your Mother likes your hair because it reminds her of Edward."

"Oh, that is true. Well than maybe I should then," I agreed, "can I have some money?"

"Sure, how much do you think you need for this?"

"um, I don't know, where is your credit card?" I asked, grabbing for his wallet

"Yea I guess just take it, I have some stuff I need to do."

"Okay thanks baby!" I said as I kissed him and ran away.

**I know its not very good but, meh *shurgs* I would still like it if you reviewed! If I get how about 1 or 2 reviews I will update? Come on please? I know this is silly but I have nothing else going on so... yea please? **


	3. Chapter 3

** So last time I know I said I would udate if I got some reviews but... I kinda forgot... Sorry, please don't kill me via internet haha. Anyway incase you don't remember Nessie went to die her hair blonde because she was bored (Emmett gave her the idea) and Jacob payed for it. So yea... Without anymore waiting, here is the story!**

**Jk... DISCLAIMER: God doesn't love me as much as I wish so I do not, alas, own Twilight :(**

**Now... here we go! have fun and keep your hands and feet inside the vehicles at all times ^_^**

~Even Later~

I knew I was way past my curfew but maybe they didn't notice, maybe my parents hadn't even checked my room yet. So I snuck through my window in our little cottage and into my room. It looked good, my room was dark and the same as I left it. I sighed and relaxed. I walked over and turned on the light. Before I knew it my parents where right there in my room. Damnit. they knew I was late, and they where here to kill me.

"Where the hell have you been young lady?" Edward asked

"We have been worried sick! Do you know it is three HOURS past your curfew?" Bella asked

"Well uh... I was out" I stammered

"Well yea! We know that! What where you doing?" Edward screamed

"I was uh well, look" I said as I took off my hood, showing them my hair.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR BLONDE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION?" Edward yelled

"Edward calm down, we are very dissapionted in you Renesme." Bella stated

"That is not okay! You can't just go and dye your hair without our permission! You are grounded for a year! No, make that two years!" Edward argued

"Okay, okay I suppose that is fair, I mean I did do this without your permission but you have to understand! My life is so boring and you never let me do anything! And I knew you wouldn't agree to it even if i did ask you." I said.

"But honey, could you please just tell us why you did this? Did you think you wouldn't get in trouble? What was going through your head?" Bella asked

"Well see…" I didn't want to tell them Jacob let me do it, they wouldn't let me be around him for a looooong time. "I got the idea from Emmett!" I told them

"Goddamnit, I should have figured…" Edward said, the he ran out of the house and probably toward the main house.

"I'm sorry" I told Bella

"No your not…" Bella corrected

"I know… But it looks good right?" I said

"Oh Nessie…" Bella laughed

~Even Later~

I knew I was way past my curfew but maybe they didn't notice, maybe my parents hadn't even checked my room yet. So I snuck through my window in our little cottage and into my room. It looked good, my room was dark and the same as I left it. I sighed and relaxed. I walked over and turned on the light. Before I knew it my parents where right there in my room. Damnit. they knew I was late, and they where here to kill me.

"Where the hell have you been young lady?" Edward asked

"We have been worried sick! Do you know it is three HOURS past your curfew?" Bella asked

"Well uh... I was out" I stammered

"Well yea! We know that! What where you doing?" Edward screamed

"I was uh well, look" I said as I took off my hood, showing them my hair.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR BLONDE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION?" Edward yelled

"Edward calm down, we are very dissapionted in you Renesme." Bella stated

"That is not okay! You can't just go and dye your hair without our permission! You are grounded for a year! No, make that two years!" Edward argued

"Okay, okay I suppose that is fair, I mean I did do this without your permission but you have to understand! My life is so boring and you never let me do anything! And I knew you wouldn't agree to it even if i did ask you." I said.

"But honey, could you please just tell us why you did this? Did you think you wouldn't get in trouble? What was going through your head?" Bella asked

"Well see…" I didn't want to tell them Jacob let me do it, they wouldn't let me be around him for a looooong time. "I got the idea from Emmett!" I told them

"Goddamnit, I should have figured…" Edward said, the he ran out of the house and probably toward the main house.

"I'm sorry" I told Bella

"No your not…" Bella corrected

"I know… But it looks good right?" I said

"Oh Nessie…" Bella laughed

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Please review, I will update whenever I feel like it but... still I would like it if you reviewed, or go onto my page and take part in my poll, I am trying to prove a point to my non-Twilighty friends so I need your guys help! Thxxxxx and have a good day! 3**

**-Awesomeness101: teaching people to be awesome since june 20th 1901 (Edward's birthday, lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why didn't anyone tell me I double posted in my last chapter? Whatever, I might fix it later, maybe... Anyway it's summer now so I'm bored so I will probably be posting more stories and more often, so as promised here is the um... thrilling? end to our story**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

~Later that night~

"Why did you let them ground you like that? I mean it's not like you didn't have good reasons to do it." Jacob asked me. He had snuck in through my window when Bella went to calm down Edward.

"Because at least if I am grounded then I have something to look forward to, anyway I know that they can't watch me forever so they will probably ask you to watch me, and that just means more quality time with you. " I explained.

"That is still silly, but then again so are you" he said and started to tickle me

"You know what, how about we start that quality time right now" I said and started to kiss him.

He kissed me back and slowly his hands felt their way up to my hair.

"Nessie..." he pulled back

"Yes Jacob?" I giggled

"What is this?" as he felt my head

"why, what-ever do you mean baby?" I asked innocently

"Why are you wearing a blonde wig?" He was very confused

"Okay so I have a good reason, so basically they wouldn't let me dye my hair anywhere without an adult with me. So instead I decided to just buy myself a blonde wig to see everyone's reaction. And I know what you are going to say 'that was a stupid thing to do, you got grounded for no reason' but I HAD to do something! And this was all I could do." I explained

"Oh Nessie, i understand and its okay, but don't you think you should tell your parents so you aren't grounded?"

"maybe, but later" I said and shook out my real hair

"oooooh you are right, later" he agreed and began kissing me again.

** For those of you who stuck around till the end, congrats, you have won my respect for being able to put up with my bad stories. If anyone has any new ideas for a fanfic that they don't want to or can't (for whatever reason) write themselves I would be happy to help out, because I have nothing better to do with my life. Have a good day, summer and life ^_^**

**-Awesomeness101: teaching people to be awesome since june 20th 1901 (Edward's birthday lol)**


End file.
